Pokemon: Isle of Champions
by Link.T.C
Summary: Zac has dreamed his whole life of competing in the World Battle Arena. With his partner Bagon by his side and the memory of his dragon tamer mother, he moves to take on the world. Along the way he makes new friends, trains more Pokemon and discovers a darker secret behind what he thought he knew and loved.
1. Introduction

Hey guys, this is my first Fic, this is pretty much just the exposision page. i plan to update this fic once or twice a week minimum. if anyone has any feedback or suggestions i would be glad to recieve them, well anyway, on with the story.

* * *

The region of Toroah, a huge island that spans many thousands of kilometres, to its far south, great roiling deserts, to its extreme North, harsh frozen peaks. The beauty of this place is matched by only one thing, it's competition. Every 5 years thousands of trainers from across the globe journey to Toroah in the hopes of going away with the most prestigious prize any trainer can receive, the spear of triumph.

The completion, known as the world battle arena, spans the entire island, using the environment itself as the hosting grounds for the clash of titanic creatures. And theses are no regular battles. In each competition every trainer in the battle releases all of their Pokemon at once, and the trainer who has the only Pokemon standing at the end wins. Also released into these arenas are competition owned Pokemon. Wether this take the form of slight annoyances such as hordes of zubat all the way up to mighty legendary Pokemon.

These battles last for many months and culminate in a might brawl between the 20 most successful trainers in the crystal colosseum with the winner obtaining the spear of triumph.


	2. Chapter 1: Fire

Zac's feet pounded against the ground as he sprinted through the new spring growth of the forest. He knew it wouldn't be long now before the flames caught up with him, the deadfall vegetation from winter provided excellent fuel for a forest fire. "Where are they?" He murmured under his breath as the path rounded a huge tree.

Suddenly, he spotted them. Dancing and laughing atop a burning stump were his Pokemon. "Bagon!" He barked "get down from there! and take the Chrmanders with you". The small blue dinosaur-like creature nodded and gave an affirmative growl, it's huge white skull cap bobbing up and down. With a small roar it shoved the two other Pokemon, a red and a yellow Charmander from the stump then jumped to the ground. They hit the ground running, but Zac had to slow his pace to account for the small limbs of his Pokemon.

As they ran down the forest path Zac turned to his Pokemon, "just my luck ehh?" He panted, "the one day I leave your pokeballs at home". Zac spotted the gap in the thick foliage that served as the forest entrance not two hundred meters away. But by this point the flames had sprung up all around them, falling in cascades of flame that washed over the ground. Although his Pokemon were resistant to fire, an inferno like this would burn even them badly, and blast all the flesh from his bones while it was at it.

Just as he thought it was over, this nightmare could end, a burning tree, broken loose from the ground my the immense heat and pressure, fell before their path, cutting them off from the exit. Zac's eyes grew wide in horror, there was no backtracking here, not with The fire closing ever faster, and none of his Pokemon had any means of extinguishing the flames. Kneeling down low he gathered his three Pokemon to his chest he covered them in his flame proof vest, figuring that if he perished at least they would survive.

A loud sound startled him from his stupor, it sounded somewhat like and explosion, but it didn't sound, right. "Hit it again Blastoise!" Called a faint voice. In response to the command the sound happened again and the thick forest canopy was broken by two huge gouts of high pressured water. The flames in the immediate vicinity of the blast were extinguished immediately where the splash area smouldered at only a fraction of its previous heat. Now more streams joined the original, much smaller streams that purged the area around Zac of the flames.

"It's not working! The log is still there!" Called another voice. "Well I guess we know what to do then. Blastoise, be ready!" A strange purple light emitted as a pulsating sound filed the air, not moments later the light faded to a rainbow hue and a roar came from behind the trees. "Alright then!" Called the original voice "Mega Blastoise, use hydro pump!" There was a real explosion this time as the fallen tree was ripped apart under the immense pressure exerted by a stream of water that closer resembled a laser at this point. As soon as the log disappeared, two more streams joined the first, equally as powerful but much smaller. This new effort seemed to be enough as many of the flames were destroyed immediately and the area was absolutely covered in steam.

"Zac, move, now!" Shaking from his shock Zac grabbed his Pokemon and sprinted through the mist towards the voices. Bursting from the fog he saw his father and sisters, attempting to put the flames out, with help from his dad's Blastoise, Emily's Azumarill, Cara's Octillery and Laura's Feebas. "Alright they are out of there, is it safe now dad?" Called Cara. "Yes, do it now!" Answered her father. "Ok then, Octilery! Use surf!". The red octopus like creature's eyes glowed a luminescent blue for a moment, before it raised into the air on a huge column of water. With a strange bubbling sound Octillery released the water, and a huge wave flowed through the forest, decimating the blaze.

Zac was tackled and lifted into the air, his eyes locked onto the face of his presumed attacker, seeing it to be his eldest sister, Emily. "Ohmygodholyshitareyouokpleasetellmeyouwerenthurt!" The words spilled out of her mouth so fast as to be nearly incomprehensible. "It's alright, I'm ok" he laughed as his sister placed him down from her almost constricting grip. Zac looked down at himself to inspect the damage, his white t-shirt had been blackened by the ash, as did his pale blue trousers, his red flame proof vest however, was perfectly alright. Likewise his Pokemon were completely unharmed, seeing as the flames never got too close and their natural resistance to flames as fire and dragon types they remained untouched. The three Pokemon danced around the legs of ever-patient Blastoise, celebrating their escape.

Zac turned to the sound of feet crunching on the gravel path to see his father with the look he always had after something like this, that half smile-half frown that said he was both worried but also a little bemused. "Are you alright son?" "Yeah" laughed Zac "but the shirt is ruined" his father's serious face returned "I can replace the shirt easy enough, I only have one of you. He gave his dad an anxious smile before turning to face his sisters.

They all looked similar, they all had their mother's platinum blonde hair and thin build. Emily, the eldest at nineteen, was the tallest in the family, standing a full head taller than Zac and had a build to back it up, she worked as a gym trainer, a real gym not a Pokemon league one, and so was extremely strong and had fairly evident muscle definition. She had her father's pinkish eyes and extremely fair skin, at times she could be a bit neurotic and was still hyperventilating, only held up by her ever trusty Azumarill. Laura, the youngest, gave a small sigh "suck it up drama queen he's ok". At fifteen years old Laura was the laid back one of the family, taking that trait for their late mother. She was the shortest of the siblings and thin as a twig, she couldn't have been more than fifty kilograms. Like Emily Laura had their father's eyes but with the darker tan skin of their mother. Cara gave a short bar ok of laughter at her sisters' opposing personalities. Cara was a consummate middle child, almost exactly in the middle of her sister's hight, being just shorter than Zac. She looked almost exactly like their mother, having her tan skin and gleaming grey, almost silver eyes. She was the comedian of the family and knew exactly how to get her kicks out of her easy to lead on sisters.

"It seems your Pokemon are ok too" noted Cara, as the three small reptiles jumped around with Feebas around about the almost non moving Octillery. Zac smiled and caught his yellow Charmander as he ran past, lifting him to his shoulders the Pokemon perched there. Zac himself was the second to youngest at sixteen. He had his father's pale skin and cobalt blue hair with his mother's silver eyes. He was more reserved than his sisters and typically stayed out of their jokes and antics, preferring instead to search for more Pokemon. While his sisters had embraced their heritage as descendants of the people of the water and became aquatic gymnasts like their father Zac took after his mother, as a dragon tamer.

"We should head back, I'm exhausted" Zac half-sighed. "You're right" said his father, his brow curling as he looked into the setting sun "that's enough excitement for today. Meha Blastoise, return" he pointed a blue pokeball with red lumps on it as a red beam shot out. When it hit Blastoise it's body dissolved into the same red light and was pulled it into the ball. His sisters did likewise with thier own Pokemon.

Soon after beginning the walk home the gravel path turned to sand. On account of his heritage Zac's father had bought a home on the beach side for his family many years ago. It was a fairly large home with three stories, the topmost being the attic and thus, Zac's room. Entering into his home he headed straight up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Reaching his room he held the door open for his Pokemon then headed inside. He looked around his comfortable and familiar abode. His television built into the wall opposite his bed, his computer oh his desk on the far wall and the flame proof carpets and blinds his dad had installed after an accident with Charmander. He flicked off his shoes and jumped onto his bed and turned on his TV. He flicked through the channels but for the most part it was just the same shitty old news, but he stopped when he landed on channel 57. Channel 57 was only activated every five years, it was the official world battle arena channel.

Zac sat bolt upright in his bed and watched as a looped trailer played. It opened with a titanic explosion as a Gengar's shadow ball struck a Tyranitar. "Ever dreamed of world-wide fame?" Asked the announcer "ever wanted to be known as the greatest trainer in the world? Well now is your chance! The world battle arena officially begins June 27th and this year we have changed the rules!" Zac's eyes grew wide, competing in the arena was his dream me he had watched them since we has six years old. He thought entering was out of the question however as the rules stipulated you must be eighteen. "This year the arena is open to anyone over the age of fifteen!" Zac's heart pounded in his chest. Could this really be true? Could he really enter? "Get down to your nearest registry office now!" The ad then rolled more clips of previous years but Zac was totally oblivious to it. He looked over to his three Pokemon as the slept on the carpet. "I can finally enter" he whispered to himself under his breath.


	3. Chapter 2: training

"Absolutely not!" Roared his father "you know how I feel about that competition!" "And you know how I feel!" Yelled Zac in return. "Life passion or not I refuse to let you enter the very competition that took your Mother's life!" Zac shrank back slightly before standing straight again. Almost fifteen years ago Zac's mother had entered the world battle arena. She had made it all the way to the finals, but a falling chunk of crystal killed both her and her partner Pokemon, Dragonite, who attempted to save her. In the years to follow her husband had soured to the idea of the tournament and battles in general. Ever since he told his children not to enter battling tournaments, never the less Zac had competed in many, and won a fair few, but only with his dad's barely masked disapproval.

He laid a hand on his father's shoulder "I know you don't want me to enter because of the memories of mum, but that's exactly why I want to do it, you always said I was like her." His father stared him dead in the eyes "that's why I'm afraid you will die like her". Zac was taken aback, he saw genuine sorrow in his father's normally happy eyes, a sorrow he had only ever seen on his father's anniversary. "Dad, I know you worry but I have Bagon to keep me safe, not to mention the fact we have almost six months to train". His father's eyes softened a bit before hardening again "your mother had Dragonite, even he couldn't save her". Zac sighed, he knew this angle would get him nowhere. "Dad this is something I'm good at, something I can do right" his dad broke eye contact and stared at the ground. "Look dad there is a small tournament in town in three days, come see me battle, maybe that will change your mind?". Hi father let out a sign and dropped his shoulders in defeat "alright, we will come see you battle". He hugged his father "thank you so much dad! I promise you will see that we are strong" before running out the door with his three Pokemon in tow. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of" sighed his father, staring after him.

Sprinting out to the now fire charred woods Zac stopped in the midst of the the blackened stumps and boughs and took a deep breath, he could smell the fresh dew of an early spring morning mixed with the scent of burned plant life. Already Pokemon and plants were returning to the destroyed area, new shoots burst from beneath the ash and bug Pokemon flew threw the air, chased by small bird Pokemon. He turned to his Pokemon "alright boys, let's have some mock battles, who's first?" His Orange Charmander stepped forward as did Bagon, he turned to his yellow Charmander "sorry buddy, bit slow on the uptake" the small lizard simply shrugged before climbing his body and sitting atop Zac's head. He turned back to the other two "ok guys go wild really, it's still all ash so you can feel free to use fire attacks" Zac looked around briefly, before locking his eyes on a long stick. Walking over to it he picked it up and used it to draw a crude battle arena in the ash. He stepped back to admire his work. He had drawn a vaguely rectangular box in the ash, almost exactly the same size as the one used for local events. However his lacked the mounds of earth for the trainers to stand on. He finished his creation with two small lines each about a quarter of the way into the makeshift ring. "Bagon, Charmander, take your places" the two reptilian creatures stood at the freshly drawn lines and sized each other up. "On your marks" Bagon lowered its head, pointing it's skull cap at his opponent. "Get set" Charmander braced his claws into the ground and flared its tail fire up. "Battle!"

As soon as the words left Zac's lips Charmander rushed forward, his claws gleaming a silvery hue "looks like he is going straight in for the metal claw" Zac said absent-mindedly as his yellow Charmander gnawed on his head. Charmander picked up speed as it ran, dragging its claws through the ash, hoping to kick it up and disorientate Bagon. Bagon however held his ground, bracing his skull towards the oncoming fire type. With a growling yell Charmander lept almost two meters into the air and brought his right claw down in a thunderous arc at Bagon,finally sensing his moment Bagon readied himself as his white head glowed with power, he sprang directly upwards into the oncoming metal claw, intercepting it with his own headbutt attack. The two moves connected and burst apart with a bright light. Charmander was thrown bodily, landing hard on the ground, back first. Bagon dropped directly downwards and landed on his feet, orienting himself from the blow to his head. Charmander snorted a small plume of fire in frustration, knowing that his strike should have ended the battle there and then. His emotions getting the better of him he rushed forwards once more, activating metal claw again. Bagon saw the same attack ignite, but this time the blue dragon took the initiative, instead of giving Charmander the time to build up speed Bagon rocketed forwards, his stubby legs giving him a surprising burst of speed. Charmander's eyes widened in surprise when Bagon's maw opened all the way up, exposing his double layer of needle like teeth, shocked by how fast he had moved Charmander simply ran dumbstruck directly into the oncoming bite attack. Bagon rushed past Charmander's main body only to clamp his jaws around the fire lizard's tail. Charmander let out a yowl of pain as Bagon stopped for a second to work his teeth in. Charmander managed to get one metal claw attack off on Bagon, striking the side of his head as Bagon braced himself. Gathering all the strength contained within his tiny blue body Bagon swung his head upwards, in a semicircle like arc, Charmander being dragged with him by the tail. As Charmander reached the apex of Bagon's swinging arc the vice-like jaws of Bagon came undone and Charmander was thrown directly up into the air.

Charmander panicked, he knew what Bagon would do next, he had seen it many times before, but Bagon had never done it to him. Just as Charmander began his decent Bagon's head began glowing again and he lept into the air, aiming the Headbutt directly at Charmander's belly. Charmander steeled himself, knowing their was only one option now. Igniting his teeth in a fire fang attack Charmander turned his body in the air so that he shot straight down, directly into Bagon.

As Bagon shot into the air he allowed himself a small moment to revel, battle was his forte and his strategy had gone exactly to plan, bait out the hotheaded fire type and punish his mistakes accordingly. Bagon tucked his head to his shoulders, bracing for impact, knowing Charmander would have a move to answer his own, Impact was only moments away. However, something was wrong, Bagon caught a flirting movement out his left eye and just as he realised what was happening a bright light impacted with him and Charmander.

To Zac's slow processing human eyes it appeared as if twin blades of light had cut straight through where his Pokemon were about to strike each other and sent them flying from their original course. Bagon slammed into a oak, so hard in fact that the bark of the ancient tree cracked and the wood beneath splintered. Charmander once agin hit the ground, hard. Zac screamed out "Bagon! Charmander!" And rushed to aid his fallen Pokemon, the yellow Charmander on his head jumped off and ran to protect the two downed Pokemon. Reaching them Zac quickly scanned their bodies for injuries and found none. He looked upwards to where they had been hit, to where a small bird Pokemon now hovered.

"A Starly" whispered Zac "when they were up in the air Starly must have thought they were threatening its territory". The small bird Pokemon let out a sharp bird song, one that seemed to be a warning. His remaining Charmander, the yellow one, refused to move and so the Starly reignited that same white glow on its feathers. "Must a a strong one" mused Zac "it knows wing attack". Charmander answered the swooping attack by firing of a small gout of flames rom between his jaws, his ember attack only barely missing. Zac pulled an empty pokeball from his pocket. "Maybe this will help show dad" he thought, "if I can catch something and have it ready for the tournament he would surely see I'm serious about training". The Starly began its decent again, singing threateningly the entire way. "Alright then Chrmander" called Zac, pointing as he did so "hit it with an ember!" Again the small yellow lizard let out a tiny gout of flames, these ones however, found their mark. Starly gave an alarmed squawk as the fire threatened to burn its delicate wing tips. The force of the flame made Starly recoil up into the air to minimise the damage, but stumbling like that gave Charmander his opportunity to launch another flame. Shaking from its confused state Starly tucked its wings in and dropped neatly past the flame, leaving a glowing white wake in the air as it went. "Charmander watch out for the!" Starly crashed directly into Charmander's chest, sending him tumbling away "...quick attack."

"Strong and fast" thought Zac "this is easily the strongest Pokemon I ever seen in these woods, I have to catch it," with new determination Zac called out to Charmander "c'mon buddy I believe in you, I know you can defeat it" flashing Zac a toothy grin over his shoulder Charmander rose shakily to his feet. Charmander locked eyes with the small bird, flapping lazily in the air, seemingly gloating it's victory. "Charmander!" Yelled Zac "use dragon rage!" The bird Pokemon's eyes grew wide in surprise as a bright light grew between Charmander's jaws before bursting forwards in a wave of blue flames. Starly turned and flew upwards, attempting to put as much distance as it could between itself and the swiftly approaching fire. As the attack caught up Charmander finally released the stream from his mouth, allowing the fire to form into its true appearance. The flames contorted in the air, squeezing and shifting before finally settling into the shape of a huge dragon head. Charmander let out a roar, echoing its creator the blue fire dragon did so too before clamping it's jaws down on the unfortunate Starly. As the jaws closed the fire head exploded in an awesome show of light. As the fire dissipated into a smoke cloud the Starly fell, twirling towards the earth, leaving a trail of smoke as it fell. Zac was quick on the uptake he activated one of the balls already in his hands and with an overhand hurl, threw it directly at the falling bird.

The pokeball struck the Starly smartly on the forehead. The bird let out a squawk as its body was morphed into the strange red light trademark of a pokeball before the ball opened and the Starly's essence was pulled inside. The White and red ball fell to the forest floor, landing perfectly upright. It wiggled once, Zac watched intently, twice, Zac felt the pressure building, three times, Zac could feel his anxiety in his throat, and with a final click the ball settled.

Zac sprinted forward, grabbing Charmander under his arms and lifted him into the air, spinning him about his body, laughs joyously. "You did it buddy!" He looked over at the ball lying in the ash of the forest floor. He set Charmander back on the ground, approaching the pokeball with a mix of awe and apprehensiveness. Grabbing the ball he lifted it to his face for an inspection. "I caught my first Pokemon" he thought. "Now to train it."


End file.
